


Trash

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 渣金车，背景是名场面脑洞





	Trash

【渣金】Trash  
自从媒体把皮克和伊布在停车场的照片发出去后，他俩每天都要被队友笑上一百来回。  
本来真没什么，是皮克新书要发布了，正好和伊布聊聊关于书中对方那部分是否ooc。结果伊布瑞典口音的西语皮克没听懂，便凑上去想要听个明白，谁知道就被拍得像个gv画报。

不过，那照片拍得确实不错。

皮克摸着下巴，又一次翻出手机欣赏了一遍。

伊布就没那么好说话了，当记者问他的性取向时，直接拿对方的妹妹来调侃，以此来证明他是直的！笔直的！

原本以为皮克也会很愤怒，毕竟那人非常重视自己的外在形象。可没想到皮克云淡风轻地说了一句清者自清就懒得再去记者面前解释，甚至还开起了玩笑：“伊布是我的男朋友，怎样？”

好想揍他一顿啊，捆起来的那种。

于是某次训练结束后，伊布单独拦住了皮克。

“我们说话前最好看一看周围有没有摄像头。”

他居然还开玩笑？

伊布很愤怒，他的脾气人人皆知的暴躁，看着皮克玩世不恭的笑脸就准备上拳头了。

可惜今天的扫地阿姨把地拖得太滑了，伊布脚一个打滑，拳头没落到皮克脸上，倒是下巴磕到皮克胸口，他以一个极其诡异的姿势挂在皮克身上。

“投怀送抱？”

皮克大笑起来，正想拉伊布一把对方一把推开他，两人之间恢复了安全距离，伊布狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“皮克！你最好别再来找我说话了！”

皮克看着伊布紧着屁股走出去的样子就觉得血液倒流，直冲脑门。

他搞过很多男人，但从没有伊布这类型的。在更衣室脱光时间很正常的事，伊布酷爱纹身，而皮克最讨厌纹身，他时不时偷瞄一眼伊布屁股上那两坨圆滚滚的纹身，看着看着就觉得头晕。把视线往上移，伊布宽肩窄腰，肌肉匀称分明，浑身都透露着暴力美学，直叫皮克挪不开眼。所以当记者调侃他们的时候，他居然暗自希望这是真的，但从伊布的反应来看，那家伙，应该不喜欢男人。

皮克感到一丝沮丧，但他很快就振作起来：这世上，还没有我皮少攻不下的城池。伊布算什么？

这事越闹越凶甚至惊动了高层，老板亲自来问皮克是不是同性恋。

“很显然，我不是。”

“杰拉德，我们需要你证明自己。”

妈的，这种事要怎么证明？让我开场记者会现场直播和女性做爱以示清白吗？

皮克脾气上来，直接摔门走人。一走出去，就看见伊布站在门口。

“轮到你了？”

伊布横他一眼，“还不是你？早出来解释不就……”

话没说话，皮克提着伊布的衣领往后退，直到把伊布抵在墙上。

“你要干什么？”

皮克很恼火，他探手捏住伊布的裆部，然后狠狠咬上那张欠揍的嘴。

“干你！”

伊布的嘴角沁出了血，他不可置信地瞪大了眼。

“操！你疯啦？！”

皮克的胳膊横在他胸前，下面的手仍旧没放过鼓起的大包。

“对，我疯了！NND我居然真的想上你，就在这。”

伊布意识皮克可能真的会这么做，立马用力地推开他，皮克被推倒在地，却没生气，而是傻乎乎地说：“兹拉坦，你刚才，勃起了吧。”

“傻逼！！！”

伊布长腿一迈，头也不回地逃跑了。

皮克从地上爬起来，用拇指擦了擦嘴唇。

伊布的唇很软，很香，是薄荷味，凉丝丝的，很舒服，想榨干。

皮克把手指插进头发里，使劲地来回按头皮。

妈的，我要爆炸了。

自从这之后，伊布也不和皮克说话，见他就躲得远远的。皮克脸皮厚，时不时去碰碰他，伊布会跳得三丈远，一副不要靠近我的表情。皮克举起双手表示自己没有恶意。

鬼才信呢！

伊布抱着自己的胳膊赶紧回到更衣室，皮克尾随而至，堵住了伊布的去路。

“喂。”

伊布靠在柜子前，翻了个白眼。

“杰拉德皮克，你给我滚开，我只说一遍！”

“要是我不滚呢？”

“我可是跆拳道黑带！”

“对着我这张英俊不凡的脸你下的去手吗？”

伊布的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后挥拳打过去。皮克迅速地躲开了，并且握住了伊布的手腕。

“男孩子这么凶小心找不到老公。”

“……”

皮克步步紧逼，双臂将伊布围住。

“你可以继续打我，这次我不躲。”

伊布团缩在皮克怀抱中，居然有点不敢和皮克对视了。

他不得不承认，眼前的男人认真起来是真的帅，那种居高临下睥睨众生的气势令人不敢抬眼。不过这番正经居然能和平日里的傻屌相兼容也是挺不可思议的。

造物主之神奇，令伊布大开眼界。

“喂，不许你分心。”

皮克的脸凑到自己面前，伊布甚至不能自主呼吸了。

“你……你到底想怎样？”

看着伊布受惊的样子，皮克觉得可爱至极，原本想在这里办了他的心思收了回去，决定要顺其自然，等伊布真正地接受自己。

“想上你啊，但是我决定改天。”

伊布眯起眼，“你真是同性恋？”

皮克对着他的耳畔吹了个口哨，“我只对你有感觉。”那个语调着实性感，温热的气息钻进伊布的耳朵里，电流从尾椎骨一路窜到大脑，酥麻入骨。

“哈哈，你脸红了！”

伊布侧过身，喃喃道：“滚一边去！”

皮克收回手，调笑道：“你让一让，这是我的柜子。”

伊布退到一边，然后就看着皮克开始脱衣服。

皮克身材高大，双腿修长，麦色的肌肤光滑干净，浓密的体毛配上锻炼有素的肌肉群，给他增加了不少迷人的男子气概。

“你老公身材好吧？”

冷不丁地听到这话，伊布额角一跳，“你再乱说？！”

皮克笑：“迟早会是。”

伊布懒得再开口，拿着毛巾去浴室了，皮克紧随其后。

偌大的浴室，只有他们两人，灯光昏暗，水声不断。

“我来吧。”

伊布的手够不到后面，皮克“好心”地准备帮他涂抹沐浴露。

“你最好……”

伊布想要警告皮克一番，但皮克已经开始上手抹了。

滑腻的沐浴露从脖颈处开始往下流，皮克的手也顺着伊布凹陷的背脊往下摸。忽然，皮克就绕到伊布身后，沾满泡泡的手伸到了前面，捏住了胸前两颗小樱桃。

“你说，继续搓的话会不会变大？”

伊布心跳如雷，低声说：“滚开！”

他很想挣开，奈何皮克揪着他全身最敏感的部位，只要自己一动，皮克手上的力度就加大，拧他的乳头痛得不行。

“Fuck……”

皮克揉搓着伊布的乳头，这还远远不够，整个大掌罩住伊布凸起的胸一起揉搓，仿佛这硬邦邦的胸肌会在抚摸之下变得柔软似的。

伊布哪里被男人这样搞过，甚至是皮克的手一碰上自己的皮肤他就失去了抵抗。此刻他的双腿勉强支撑住上半身，被水汽蒸得发红的身体在叫嚣着什么，渴望着皮克进一步的玩弄。

皮克的身体开始贴着伊布，伊布能感觉到屁股上贴着一根火辣辣的大铁棒，这铁棒正以非常慢的速度在自己的臀缝间上下摩擦，仅仅是这么几秒，让伊布绝望的是自己居然有点勃起了。

正恰恰是皮克想看到的。伊布的身体被自己催熟，这时候就可以亲吻了。皮克的嘴唇轻轻地靠到伊布的耳边，舌尖仔细地描摹着伊布的耳廓，然后伸进黑黢黢的耳洞，一戳一戳，像在暗示接下去会发什么一样。

伊布再也忍不住，微微侧首，张开了嘴。皮克的唇顺势贴了上去，不再温柔地舔，而是发了狠地蹂躏伊布的唇，使劲地嘬和吸，将两人口鼻间的空气全部夺去。伊布的舌头被皮克吮住往外扯，口中的蜜津来不及产出就被皮克吸得一干二净。更要命的是皮克的手正握着他的阴茎不停撸动，原本只是微昂的龟头此刻翘得老高，并且肿痛不已。

伊布的背靠在墙上，身体完全面对着皮克，手臂自然地圈住皮克的脖子，窒息的深吻结束，皮克开始作弄伊布的乳头。之前手已经将乳头弄得比原先大了一倍，现在换成柔软湿润的舌，那点殷红更是缴械投降，不停地胀大。皮克吸它比吸伊布的嘴还要卖力，伊布断断续续地骂道：“你他妈以为能吸出奶来啊……”

那声音已经不是伊布平时的语调了，拔高许多，气息被打乱，变得娇媚慵懒起来。

话虽这样说，但皮克只吸右边的而冷落左边的令伊布非常不爽，他甚至主动把胸往前送，还将左胸往右边挤，示意皮克吸吮。

皮克哪里不知道伊布的心思，还就偏偏不顺他的意。牙齿细密地啃着右乳，乳晕大了一圈，乳头也比之前大了两倍，口水声咂咂作响，伊布彻底方寸大乱，尖叫道：“左边也要嘛！”

皮克知道伊布开始骚起来了，这才释放右乳，毫不客气地品尝起左乳。伊布仰着脖子喘粗气，喉结滚动间握在皮克掌中的阴茎就射了。

不算特别浓但量极大，喷了三次龟头才软了下去。晶莹的液体顺着耻毛流到大腿沟，裸露在外的肉属那里最嫩，也是伊布的敏感地带。冰凉的液体滑过激得他一阵颤抖。而此刻皮克蹲下身，用手掌劈开伊布并紧的双腿，卷着舌头伸进大腿和阴囊的交界处，惹得伊布痛苦地叫了起来。

皮克卷走一汪清液，开始撕咬伊布的阴囊。红肿的囊袋耷拉在阴茎后面，皮克咬住一点往下扯，用口水将它涂得发亮，边用嘴含着边用手把玩，软绵绵垂下去的阴茎居然再次变硬，直直地竖了起来。

“我伺候的舒服吗？”

皮克吞吐着伊布的阴茎，拉扯着通红的囊袋，而伊布闭着眼睛，双手胡乱抚摸着身体，他的前面舒服得很，就是后面痒得不行，他急切地想要皮克进入，可是发不出声来，他怕自己一开口就是污言秽语。

“嗯？舒服吗？”

皮克的牙齿刮搔着伊布阴茎上的肉筋，舌尖堵着马眼，他还时不时吐出伊布的阴茎，便发出一记响声，像是在开红酒瓶，却也将伊布的神经彻底搞崩溃。

伊布主动挺腰，央求着皮克：“你弄弄后面好不好？我后面痒得不行。”

皮克坏笑：“兹拉坦的后面是什么？什么痒得不行？”

伊布重新转过身，大叉着腿，羞耻无比地说：“是兹拉坦的骚穴……痒死了。”

“然后呢？兹拉坦不喜欢的杰拉德皮克能帮你什么呢？”

伊布咬着嘴唇，脸颊绯红一片。

“要杰拉德的大肉棒插进去。”

“是要我干你吗？”

伊布的手指伸进嘴里，可怜兮兮地点了点头。

皮克拍了拍他的屁股，漫不经心道：“兹拉坦不是说皮克是个疯子吗？”

“不是……皮克是……是兹拉坦的老公……”

“是吗？”

皮克的手指开始塞进伊布的洞里，没有开过荤的小穴感受到异物，立刻缴住皮克的手指，皮克继续向前探索，指甲轻轻一刮，肠壁上的小嘴就开始吐水。

“啊……皮克是兹拉坦的老公，请老公狠狠地，狠狠地操兹拉坦吧。”

“操坏了怎么办？”

皮克的食指全部塞入却还没到底，他继续塞手指，足足塞了三根。

“操坏也没关系……”

“真的吗？”

“真的……啊！骚穴痒死了，不要手指，要皮克的大肉棒插进来，求求你。”

“真是够骚的。”

皮克扭过伊布的脸咬他的嘴唇，然后分开，两条舌头在外面纠缠着，口水滴滴答答地落下，接着继续将嘴唇贴紧。伊布睁开亮晶晶的眼睛，不知羞耻地说：“操烂我的骚穴吧，现在。”

他撑着墙壁，翘起屁股，把腿张到极限，一缩一缩的花穴已经开始冒水，还没操呢就已经糜烂不堪。

皮克抓着伊布的腰，挺身将早就胀得不行的肉棒捅了进去。肉棒一进，无数张小嘴就啃了过来，淫液似汹涌的海水一般席卷而来，拼了命地包裹住皮克的分身。

皮克往前一顶，挤开层层皱褶，一插到底。那个瞬间，皮克和伊布都禁了声，伊布双眼失神，待反应过来时皮克已经开始抽插了。卵大的囊袋拍打着伊布的翘臀，硬硬的耻毛摩擦着穴口的嫩肉，立刻引起印布的颤栗。皮克抽插的速度极快，九浅一深地顶着，每次入底都要换一个角度，誓要找到伊布的G点。他掐着伊布的屁股，再次将肉棒插到底，然后往前继续一顶，仿佛有什么破了一般，伊布一下子尖叫起来，伴随着那绵长至极的呻吟是又一波淫液的泄出。

“Fuck！！！继续操吧……操烂兹拉坦吧！”

皮克知道伊布又要高潮了，他放慢了律动，甚至把肉棒拔了出来。

“我可舍不得操烂你。”

皮克让伊布抱着自己，他架起伊布的腿，自下而上地将肉棒插进伊布的骚穴里，骚穴里淫液不断，如流水般从缝隙里滴到皮克的身上。他抱着伊布上下运动，大张的马眼每次抵到花心就吐出一阵清液，皮克还能再忍会，可惜伊布忍不了，他又一次射了，他甚至被皮克的肉棒弄得想要撒尿。

伊布搂着皮克的脑袋，低头寻找他的嘴唇。可是由于姿势的原因，他每次只能亲一会皮克的嘴，这远远不够。

“上面的嘴也要……”

伊布示意皮克慢下来，皮克听话地停下来，把伊布靠到墙上吻起来。这下伊布下面的嘴又不满足了，他紧紧勾着皮克的腰，自己开始往肉棒上坐。

皮克心花怒放，只管吻着伊布的唇，肉棒在伊布的主动攻势下竟然粗了一圈，伊布的骚穴每次都能准确无误地对准肉棒然后使劲地坐下，嫩肉从里面翻出来，又被龟头顶回去，反复多次柔嫩的穴口开始充血，伊布也渐渐没了力气，可骚穴仍旧干渴骚痒，是的，他想要皮克射进去。

伊布松开皮克的唇，发出“啵”的一记响声，然后撒娇道：“杰拉德射进去好不好？下面的小嘴很渴，想要吃杰拉德的精液。”

皮克将伊布放下，然后捏着他的下巴醉醺醺地问：“大点声，想吃什么？”

伊布贴着皮克的身体摩擦，用自己的阴茎去蹭皮克的，皮克往下看了一眼，把自己的阴茎戳到伊布阴囊的下面，傲人的长度正好可以从前往后塞进伊布的骚穴里。

“想吃杰拉德的精液！杰拉德快点射，全部射进去，兹拉坦的小嘴实在太渴了……”

“那说好的，得吃的一滴不剩哦。”

皮克不再多言，翻过伊布的身体，将急需伊布骚穴温暖的肉棒捅了进去，插了几十下后在伊布的浪叫声中开始了长达十多分钟的射精。纵使伊布的骚穴比旁人的长许多，也架不住皮克一泡又一泡浓稠的白液。精液从穴口和肉柱间跑出，皮克发狠似地用手指堵住，等到骚穴实在装不下了，他才将还在吐液的肉棒抽出来。

伊布见状便蹲下来，张大着嘴祈求皮克将甘霖洒进口中。皮克扶着肉棒捅进伊布的嘴里，伊布的blowjob很差，但还是把皮克弄得继续充血射精。上面的嘴比下面的嘴容量大，皮克的子子孙孙全都进了伊布的肚子里，伊布来不及吞咽，白色的精液混合着口水从嘴角流出，配上这张嫣红色情的脸，皮克就是再射十次也没问题。

浴室里的呻吟声从傍晚开始就不间断，直到凌晨，保安才看见伊布和皮克慢悠悠地从更衣室出来。

到了国家队比赛日，皮克继续骚扰伊布，短信狂轰乱炸，虽然都是没营养的内容，诸如“国家队的菜好吃吗？”“现在在干嘛？”“结束了何时回巴塞罗那？”最多的当然是“我很想操你，兹拉坦。”

伊布不胜其烦，直接在更衣室拍了一张照片给皮克发了过去。  
一张屁屁照，皮克差点没叫出来：Fuck！！！  
刚运动完后的身体布满汗珠，紧致性感。那两瓣臀肉圆润挺翘，夹紧的双腿把秘密的小穴遮住，却更让皮克好奇，无限放大图片，却只能看到一点皱褶。  
皮克呼吸一滞，喉咙发干，胯间横着的巨物慢慢苏醒，迫使他拉开拉链，将红肿的龟头释放出来。

——对着我的ass撸吧！

皮克能想像伊布这么说，他既火冒又无奈，浑身的灼热难以纾解，手的速度跟不上阴茎勃起的速度，十来分钟后一泡白浊就射到了屏幕里伊布的屁股上。

“兹拉坦，等回巴塞罗那我就来收拾你！”

fin


End file.
